Une part de toi
by S.L.B
Summary: Entre le coeur et la raison. Hermione doit faire un choix...


Une part de toi…

Pour quoi elle ? Elle ne voulait pas choisir. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça ! Mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Le coeur ? La raison ? La raison ? Le coeur ? Pourquoi les deux ne pouvaient-ils pas s'accorder pour une fois ?

Il était là, devant elle. Il venait de lui déclarer son amour. Elle avait attendu plus de dix années d'entendre ses mots de sa bouche. Mais jamais il ne lui avait dit. Jamais, sauf aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi tu choisis le jour de mon mariage pour me dire tout ceci ?

Sévérus garda le silence. Il savait qu'il venait de prendre un risque, il venait de lui offrir son coeur, il venait de lui offrir son âme. Il lui avait tout dit. Il la regardait. Il la trouva magnifique même s'il savait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse, malheureuse, en colère ou faire exploser sa joie. Pourtant c'est vers la colère qu'elle se tourna.

- Où est passé ton discourt ? Si je me souviens bien ça donnait quelque chose de ce genre « Nous ne pouvons pas… Je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu souhaites… Soyons amis… »

La dernière réplique l'avait fait craquer. Elle pleurait maintenant.

- Comme je te déteste !!!

Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il lui dise tout ceci, elle avait toujours espéré qu'il lui ouvre son coeur. Alors elle s'approcha de lui, se mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Le même type de baiser qu'ils s'étaient échangés depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'être uniquement des amis. Doucement, le baiser s'intensifia et devint quelque chose de beaucoup plus intense. Un baiser passionné qui se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Délicatement, les lèvres gonflées et rougies par le désir, elle s'écarta de Severus. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Oui jamais elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Elle lui caressa délicatement la joue et dit :

- Allez vient, je dois aller me marier.

La musique retentit dès qu'elle franchit le pas de la porte. Elle prit le bras de Severus et remonta l'allée jusqu'à Ron. Son futur époux. Severus pouvait sentir ses doigts se resserrer contre son bras. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

L'échéance arrivait et arrivés à hauteur de Ron, Rogue lui fit lâcher délicatement son bras, et lui souleva son voile. Il vint lui déposer un baiser sur le coin de la joue. Quand il se redressa, il eu juste le temps d'entendre Hermione lui murmurer :

- Ne fait rien que tu risquerais de regretter.

Le visage fermé, il se plaça avec les témoins. Alors, le ministre de la magie débuta.

La cérémonie était grandiose. Mais quand le moment des vœux fut arrivé, on pouvait sentir le stress environnant. Hermione se tourna vers Ron, elle avait Rogue dans son champ de vision. Elle entendit le ministre de la magie dire :

- Dans cette assemblée, Y a-t-il une sorcière ou un sorcier qui douterai de l'amour de ces deux êtres ?

Hermione fixait Severus. Son masque était de nouveau en place. Elle ferma donc les yeux et attendit.

Rien…

Juste le silence. Un silence assourdissant.

Sur le coup elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être soulagée ou pleurer sa tristesse. Elle devait a tout prit réussir a faire passer ce nœud qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge. Le ministre fut sur le point de reprendre quand Severus intervint. Hermione blêmit, elle le regarda de façon encore plus intense. Il avait toujours ce masque. Celui qu'elle connaissait tant. Des murmures parcouraient l'assemblé, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Severus avait semé le doute. Dans une mise en scène quasi théâtrale, il s'approcha du ministre de la magie et lui parla à l'oreille. Le ministre se contenta de hochements de la tête. Rien ni personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui disait. Quand il eut fini, il se remit à sa place et comme si de rien, le ministre de la magie poursuivit la cérémonie dans l'interrogation la plus complète de la part de tous. Il arriva enfin à LA question. Ron répondit immédiatement, Hermione, elle, avait le coeur au bord des lèvres. Elle regarda Rogue au travers Ron. Ron était si doux, gentil, serviable, sensible et il avait un bon travail. Mais il n'était pas Rogue. Elle devait faire ce choix. Elle devait choisir entre le coeur et la raison.

- Oui

- Et bien vous voilà marié !

Ron embrassa Hermione qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Des larmes mélangeant bonheur et tristesse infinies. C'est alors que le ministre reprit la parole.

- M. et Mme Weasley Granger, Monsieur Rogue m'a fait part de quelque chose tout à l'heure et je pense que le moment est choisi. Monsieur Rogue, s'il vous plait.

Rogue s'avança vers le couple et sorti de sa poche deux anneaux. Le premier un peu large était strié et en or blanc. Mais le second, plus petit était d'une splendeur inégalée. Un anneau en or blanc aussi mais lui était sertis de diamants. Chaque diamant brillait de d'une couleur différente. Le bijou était tout simplement stupéfiant. A l'intérieur de l'anneau pour Ron il était écrit simplement « Hermione à Ron » mais à l'intérieur du second il était inscrit « Tu es mienne ». Ron remercia Rogue aussi chaleureusement qu'il le portait dans son coeur ce qui fit naître une grimace sur le visage de Severus. Hermione elle ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin… Il savait…

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde s'amusait mais Hermione restait réservée. Seul quelqu'un qui la connaissait bien pouvait savoir ce qu'elle pensait et cette personne était Rogue. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa de danser, sans hésitation aucune elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Alors Mme Weasley ? Etes vous heureuse ?

Elle lui sourit

- Oui complètement

Rogue lui fit un sourire en coin

- Tu mens mal Hermione.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui

- Je te connais. Je connais chaque ligne de ce joli visage. Je sais aussi quand toi tu portes ton masque.

Elle resserra son étreinte. De son coté Rogue resserra sa main autour de sa taille et autour de sa main.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

A son tour il remis son masque

- Pourquoi poser une question à laquelle tu connais la réponse ?

Elle releva les yeux sur lui. Elle était à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- J'ai besoin de l'entendre

Il baissa les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Le temps semblait figé

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il le fasse. Mais elle lui avait demandé. Il l'avait respecté.

Ron coupa cet instant.

- Puis-je danser avec ma femme ?

Rogue s'écarta d'elle et salua le couple.

- Bien sur. De toute façon je dois partir.

Hermione lui lança un regard rempli de question. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander, il répondit de lui même.

- Mission pour l'ordre. Classée Top secret. Weasley prenez soin d'elle et n'oubliez pas, elle ne prend jamais de petit déjeuné.

Dans un tourbillon de cape digne de la grande époque, Rogue quitta la cérémonie. Hermione elle avait une fois de plus envie de pleurer mais elle se retint. Alors à l'intérieur de son être elle entendit sa voix.

- Ne pleure plus Hermione. Tu le sais mieux que moi. Notre amitié n'en était pas vraiment une. Si je reste, jamais tu ne te donneras entièrement à ton mari. Ne pleure pas ma belle et surtout prends soin de toi.

Doucement, la voix devint murmure avant de disparaître complètement.

Tard dans la nuit Hermione, seule dans les toilettes se dit en caressant son anneau.

- Tu te trompes Severus. Même si tu es loin de moi, je ne serai jamais entière à mon mari, tu sera toujours là… En moi…

En disant cela elle se caressa le ventre.

- Merci pour ton précieux cadeau.


End file.
